mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 177: Juicy Crust
"Juicy Crust" was originally released on November 26, 2013. Description Happy Thanksgiving everybody! We hope you remembered that Thanksgiving is this week, because we most certainly did not. Suggested Talking Points London Vinegar, iPhone 63, Fleshy Mannequins, Purse Mystery, Subway Hacks, Double Ghosts, Undercover Fat Boss, Badminton Lethality Outline 06:47 - So, my buddy gave me his iPhone after dropping it, breaking the screen and getting an iPhone 5 right away. After I offered to pay him, he said, "I was gonna throw it away anyways, so just have it" for free. I am now, after a few weeks, selling it on Ebay. Do I owe him anything? What if he asks for it back for some reason? My gut instinct is that I only owe him a "sucks to suck," when he asks. -- Clueless In Cleveland 11:40 - Y - Sent in by Jared Hanger, from Yahoo Answers user Fis Yolgh, who asks: Can I get in trouble if I take off the clothes on the mannequins in a store? I'm eighteen years old and a guy that has never had sex or even had a girlfriend before. I keep telling myself that I am going to go looking for a girl to have sex with some time soon, but don't feel fully prepared to do it yet. I thought about practicing how to take off clothes on mannequins for practice, and my plan is to go into a store where they sell women's clothing and have female mannequins inside. Then I can practice on how to take off pieces of women's clothing such as bras, panties, etc by doing it on the mannequin. I don't want to seem like an idiot the day that I actually do have sex, and won't know the proper technique in order to take off a girl's panties or bra or whatever. Will I get in trouble if the employees of the store see me doing this though? If so, can I just take the mannequin in the bathroom, and do it - they won't see me? 18:33 - This weekend I went on a date, and the girl pulled an "I forgot my wallet." The only thing is later after I paid for our meal, she told me to put something in her purse, and the only thing in there was her wallet. Everything else unintelligible otherwise she seemed pretty cool. Is this a deal-breaker, or should I agree to a second date and see? -- Conned? In Canada 27:50 - MZ - Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Stack Soap. Personal message from Bling Flowers. Personal message from Patty Cavanaugh. 34:38 - Subway Hacks * Extra spinach. * Cheaper ham sandwich. * Fresher cookies. 39:54 - Y - Sent in by Merideth Mayham, from Yahoo Answers user Voltorb8787, who asks: Are double ghosts real? I know regular ghosts are real. My cousin said that a ghost could die and be a double ghost, and the ghost's connect to the spirit world is stronger and its more powerful. 47:35 - I'm a guy in his early twenties. In an effort to step out of my comfort zone, I recently started taking Zumba classes in secret. However, through sheer bad luck I found out my boss, who happened to be randomly walking by the studio I go to, caught a glimpse of me shaking my bodacious booty. Now my entire team knows. How can I play this off effectively and still save face? -- Krumping In Kolumbussic 52:45 - Y - Sent in by Hillary Armstrong, from Yahoo Answers user Megan, who asks: What are the tactical demands in Badminton? doing an assignment in BTEC sport and really stuck on this question help? 57:40 - Housekeeping 60:00 - FY - Sent in by Erin McVicor, from Yahoo Answers user Kelvin, who asks: Where is a good place to eat if you like to watch old people spill stuff? Quotes Trivia * At 4:30 Travis exclaims "The show is cancelled forever" in response to Justin trying to introduce "International Waters". Deep Cuts * Griffin mentions Cowabunga, which is a radio mascot that all three brothers played at a various points as kids. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Subway Hacks Category:End of MBMBaM Category:Clint McElroy Category:Unintelligible Category:Stack Soap Category:Pokémon Category:Video Games Category:America's Next Top Model